


Bachelorette

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [38]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Do we really have to hold my bachelorette party on Nar Shaddaa?”





	Bachelorette

“Do we really have to hold my bachelorette party on Nar Shaddaa?”

“Yes we really do.” Vette insisted, grabbing Ipita and Jaesa by the hand and pulling them through the spaceport. 

“But I promised Malavai we wouldn’t break any Imperials laws.” Ipita objected.

“Why would you lie to your fiancé like that?” Vette asked, stopping and turning to face Ipita. 

“It won’t be a lie if I have my way.” Ipita insisted. 

“You are completely missing the point of a bachelorette party!” Vette exclaimed, before continuing to drag Ipita and Jaesa along, “Now come on, we don’t have all day!” 


End file.
